


i carried my fear until i'd carried it so long i could no longer bear it

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Child Death, Gen, Harm to Children, Hurt No Comfort, Kamino is awful, Shooting at children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: CT-7567 keeps his eyes forward and doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Keeli & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	i carried my fear until i'd carried it so long i could no longer bear it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [childhood (strong and full of foreboding)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203741) by [Ro29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29). 



> for the prompt; Mind doing any angst or something with kamino? Maybe focusing on fox or cody or rex or keeli?
> 
> yeah so uh, does anyone remember that one line in childhood from chapter 3?? When Kix mentions the target practice things??? ahaha yeah so um, I’m so sorry

CT-7567 keeps his eyes forward and doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch.

Keeli beside him does the same and further down the line he knows that there are others too, some as young as cycle one still, some in cycle three just like him and Keeli.

“Fire.” the trainer announces and there’s a beat of hesitation all up and down the line.

The Little on CT-7567’s other side is breathing hard and trying desperately to keep steady.

He can’t stop crying.

CT-7567 doesn’t say anything, doesn’t reach out to him. Can’t, not when it would mean something worse for one or both of them.

CT-7567 has already gotten Keeli into trouble, he doesn’t need to hurt anyone else.

The Little keeps crying, and no one is firing.

“ _Cadets_ ,” the trainer hisses and as one they all straighten.

CT-7567 meets Cody’s eyes, think’s Keeli is meeting Fox’s eyes beside him, and there’s a pause, a breath, a moment where Cody’s eyes are cold and hard and _furious_ and CT-7567 is terrified.

“ _Fire_ ,” the trainer calls out again, and every blaster in the room goes off.

Cody’s shot hits right in the center of the target, an inch away from ‘67.

The Little next to him hiccups and ‘67 thinks his hands might be trembling.

Keeli is still, face blank and cold and ‘67 doesn’t know how to apologize for this in any way that will matter.

“Fire,” the trainer says again, and ‘67 fights the urge to close his eyes.

There’s a sharp cry from further down the line and ‘67 looks, feels dread make its home in his heart and resignation creep over him.

One of the _vod_ in Cody and Fox’s cadet group is wide-eyed and horrified, blood drained from his face and looking between the blaster in his hands and the body of the Little on the ground.

‘67 can’t see very well, and he is both terrifyingly grateful and ashamed of that fact.

The Little beside him whimpers, barely through his first cycle and terrified and small and ‘67 feels numb as the trainer huffs and rolls their eyes.

“Again.” they say, unconcerned, and the _vod_ hasn’t stopped looking at his hands, is shaking and working up towards furious.

“Sir,” the _vod_ says, and his voice is steady where his hands are not, “the cadet’s—”

“Are being punished,” the trainer interrupts with a snarl, “ _Know your place cadet_. If you had wanted these cadets, who are all performing in ways that are _unacceptable_ , to be safe than you would have done better in your blaster training.”

The _vod_ flinches, doesn’t look at the body on the ground.

‘67 looks at Cody, breathes in and out as steady as he can force himself to.

The Little beside him is crying again and ‘67 feels blank.

“ _Fire_.”

He doesn’t close his eyes.

Cody’s face is blank and furious and ‘67 thinks he is maybe shading towards terrified.

The shots all hit the targets, someone hisses in pain, and the body on the ground lies cooling.

The trainer still doesn’t call a stop.

‘67 tries not to think anymore after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
